Discovery of Botan Past!
by PurityPhoenix
Summary: Finally Ch 6 up i'm sorry it took so long then I exepected the reason why is in the bottom of Ch 5. Enjoy and R&R love you all Cha!:
1. Reunion With old friends part 1

Discovery Of Botan Past!

**Summary: The gang think about Botan past as they dull on it Botan is reunited with old friends from her past. Botan is given two month break to spend with them but when the gang go to same place as them what will happen better yet what will be revealed about Botan and her aqaintance R&R. **

**Author Note: I like many other authors does not own Yu yu hakusho characters nor some of the Inuyasha characters in here that you will later read about only person I own is Rena other known as My.**

**Pairings are: BotanKarama, YusukeKeiko, YukinaKuwabara, HieiMukoro, GenkaiTogoru, SesshomaruRena, InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango and many other characters as well you will meet later.**

**Reunion with old friends part one**

Botan was on her daily route in Reikai delivering souls when she got a call from lord Koenma ordering to drop by his office after she was done delivering the last soul. Saying that there was some important people here meaning to see her. After her screen went off Botan immediately hurried to retrieve her last soul and head back to the castle.

**Reikai**

Botan hopped off her oar and immediately rushed to Koenma's office once there Botan straighted out her kimono and hair from flying on her oar once she thought she decent enough to meet these people behind the door she knocked when she heard the empire of Reikai give permission to come in she did. Once Botan entered she immediately shut the door with a smile turned to Koenma when she did a gasp escaped her lips for in front of Koenma desk stood three figures one tall with a womens figure other short obveriously a kid of eight next was a taller figure a few inch taller than the women figure but all of them had long hair. Though Botan was shock the other three didn't seem to shocked about it except one who had an excited look on it face obviously the shorter one. Botan was to shock to notice the short one running to her when all the suddenly she found her flat on her back with a child with long silver hair dog ears and golden eyes hugging her to death laughing from the looks of it the child was around seven or eight. After awhile Botan couldn't breathe and was turning blue due the child tight grip. When Botan heard it that familiar female voice called the child name to let go of her before she passes out.

"Inuyasha! let go of poor Botan before she passes out dear!" Said the female chuckling at the sight before her.

"Yes! sister Rena." Said the child know as Inuyasha as he loosen his grip and ran back to hug his big sister known as Rena.

"I was just so happy to see her again that all sis!" replied a very happy Inuyasha as he hugged her.

"Yes! I know Inuyasha just hold back some of your strength dear! ha-ha!" Replied Rena laughing!.

"So how you doing my dear Botan?" Asked Rena smiling.

"Rena is that you?" Asked a shock/happy Botan.

"Yes! dear it's me along with Inuyasha who tackled you and Sesshomaru!" Replied Rena happly.

"Humph!" Relied Sesshomaru.

"What! your all here but what for!" Asked a now confused Botan.

"That's where I come in Botan" Replied the hiding lord Koenma.

"Koenma sir where were you the whole time?" Asked a dumbfounded Botan.

"I've been here the whole time Botan!" Replied Koenma.

"But anyways the reason why there here and why i've called you is Botan your my top ferry girl you have been working non stop and all though you get breaks you never seem to be at peace so i've called them here for now there going to accompany you to relax Botan it didn't hit Until Rena called to check upon you when I told her about your condition she asked if I could have them here I agreed but they will not be living in Reikai instead there be living in Ningenkai along with you Botan!" Explained demi lord Koenma.

"What! Lord Koenma what are you saying?" asked a shocked Botan.

"I'm saying Botan that your going to living in Ningenkai with them for at least two to three month if not longer you need it Botan your stress out so just enjoy while you can!."Replied Koenma.

"Ok! but what of the records for us and where were going to live how we gonna buy food what about are clothing lord koenma?" Asked a now frantic Botan.

Everyone sweat-drop at Botan outburst until lord Koenma explained to her that he had it already settle. After giving them the address to there house they all headed out to enjoy the human life and the time they will have living with them.

Authors Note: Sorry about that I kinda go ahead of my self with th estory and didn't bother to edit right. If there's any other mistake plz! do tell all be going other the other three chapters as well. Do what you do best and R&R. Thanks and look forward to your next Emails.


	2. Reunion with Old friends part 2

**Discovery Of Botan Past!**

**Summary: The gang think about Botan past as they dull on it Botan is reunited with old friends from her past. Botan is given two month break to spend with them but when the gang go to same place as them what will happen better yet what will be revealed about Botan and her aqaintance R&R. **

**Author Note: I like many other authors does not own Yu yu hakusho characters nor some of the Inuyasha characters in here that you will later read about only person I own is Rena other known as My.**

**Pairings are: BotanKarama, YusukeKeiko, YukinaKuwabara, HieiMukoro, GenkaiTogoru, SesshomaruRena, InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango and many other characters as well you will meet later.**

**Reunion part two**

**Ningenkai**

****Botan was in front looking at the address Koenma had given to her when Inuyasha came up to.

Botan are you upset that we came?Asked Inuyasha concerned and a little hurt.

No! why would you ask something as silly as that dear!Asked Botan a little taken back by the young boys question.

U mm! it's just that back in reikai you looked upset when you saw us! replied Inuyasha.

I was shocked that's all! replied Botan.

What was so shocking about seeing us again? asked a confused Inuyasha.

Well the fact that we've been separated for nearly five years and all that's happen back there but mostly what happened to Rena! Replied an upset Botan.

OOh! Botan your not still dulling on that are you? you and everyone else couldn't do anything but give her support and that was enough to bring her back! Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thank you that was really sweet of you but it does not change the fact that i'm her top body guard in this kind of thing what if he comes back and i'm not prepared this time Rena may not come back then what how would you feel? Asked a trembling Botan.

Botan! I could never hate you or the others so stop thinking that specially in the present of Rena! said/replied a sad Inuyasha.

huh? Inuyasha what exactly did you mean about that? asked Botan suspiciously.

UUm! Inuyasha looked behind him to see that his brother and Rena were occupied with each other before he replied.

You see Rena putting up a front! replied Inuyasha sadly.

What you mean she's putting up a front! asked Botan surprised and hurt at the same time.

Well you see remember after that battle? asked Inuyasha.

Yes! I remember how could I forget but what does that have to do with Rena Inuyasha? asked Botan confused.

She blames herself for it all what happened to you all to what she couldn't! Shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked behind to see Rena and his brother looking at him.

Sorry! I didn't mean to say that sister Rena please forgive me?asked/replied Inuyasha crying and hugging her at the same time.

Inuyasha dear what wrong why are crying for hun? asked Rena confused.

Botan what happen to Inuyasha? asked Sesshomaru solemnly.

It took Botan awhile to notice that Sesshomaru had walk towards before replying.

Inuyasha was telling me that Rena has been blaming herself for everything is that true Sesshomaru! asked a crying Botan.

That's something your going to ask her I don't know what brought Inuyasha to say such thing's but I will say this she has not been the same since then even though she tries to act as though she is.! replied Sesshomaru.

But your her mate you should know hasn't she confide in you! asked Botan still crying.

Rena is my mate but if she is not ready to tell I will not pressure her that will only drive her away!. said Sesshomaru shaking.

I'm sorry is just Rena always seems to tell thing's she could never tell me or any of the other girls! replied Botan sadly.

ohm! so how far is it to the house it getting dark! asked Sesshomaru.

Oh! um it should be around here uh! here we are Wow! Lord Koenma sure out did himself this I had to thank him big time for this. replied Botan smiling again.

All go get Rena and my brother. replied Sesshomaru back to his old self.

Ok! all just go inside to check out the place! replied Botan turning around.

**With Rena and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha what's wrong dear talk to me sweetie? asked Rena motherly while she stroked his head.

I-I-I didn't mean to talk about it sis-sis-sister Rena! replied Inuyasha sniffling.

Didn't mean to talk about dear? asked Rena sweetly.

About the-the-the battle! replied Inuyasha burying his head deeper in Rena comfort.

Oh! Inuyasha it's ok there nothing to appoligize for dear you hear me your just looking out for my health and I appreciate that! replied Rena sincerely.

You mean that big sister? asked Inuyasha looking up.

Yes! maybe it's time for me to forget the past and move for your sake and everyone else's! replied Rena sincerely smiling at Inuyasha.

But you have to promise something ok? asked Rena.

Sure what is it big sister Rena? asked Inuyasha questionly.

No more crying is for one got it I can't bare seeing my little yasha cry, also do your best not to cause trouble your going to be going to school soon you have to be on your best behavior, also try to help your brother and Botan relax ok you know they care for? asked/replied Rena smiling.

Yeah! I know Botan does really much but i'm not about big bro he's real distant but all try for your sake Rena! said Inuyasha happily.

That's my boy don't ever let your spark fade got it! said Rena smiling.

Yeah! I won't Rena can we go home i'm tired now? asked Inuyasha tiredly.

Yes! we can want me to carry you dear?asked Rena bending down.

Yeah that would be nice thank you Rena! replied Inuyasha heading towards Rena.

Ok! up you go Inuyasha! said Rena picking up Inuyasha.

So it seem you two are done talking I presume? asked Sesshomaru.

Oh yes hun Inuyasha that he said something wrong when he didn't! replied Rena walking beside Sesshomaru.

So how are you really feeling Rena? asked Sesshomaru looking down at her with sad eyes.

SSHH! you'll wake him Sesshomaru i'll tell as soon as were alone ok dear? asked Rena giving him a smile before heading in the house.

Fine! was all Sesshomaru said before he walked in as well.

**Mansion**

I'm going to put Inuyasha to bed ok!said Rena before going up the stairs.

That's fine Rena i'm going to make us something it while you do that!said Botan turning towards the kitchen.

When have you've been able to cook! replied Sesshomaru sarcastically entering the kitchen.

Sesshomaru don't pick on Botan with her cooking or i'm going to have tell her something embarassing for her to use against! Said Rena jokingly.

Really now Rena do tell I love to have something of advantage against this block of ice! said Botan laughing.

humph aren't you suppose to be cooking are did you lie? asked Sesshomaru.

hahahaha! now sweet heart your not mad are you dear? you know I was just joking! Said Rena walking over to him.

I'm not mad i'm just hungry! said Sesshomaru who's left eye was twitching.

Well you don't have to worry i'm cooking fried chicken, scrabbled eggs, and port-chops with rice! said Botan cheerfully.

That sounds delicious Botan dear! replied Rena happily before her and Sesshomaru went to sit at the big round table.

Should I go wake Inuyasha or let him sleep? asked Rena nervously.

If he really tired then let him sleep i'm pretty sure when he get hungry he'll come down. Said Botan reasurringly.

I hope your right Botan any way what do we have plan for tomorrow it is summer here correct?asked Rena excitedly.

Yes! so why don't we to the beach for awhile I heard on the news it's going to be really hot and i'm sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would like to get out of the house tomorrow right Sesshomaru? asked Botan.

Sure what ever. replied Sesshomaru starting to dig in to fresh smell of chicken.

I take that he agrees Botan thank you for your offer! said Rena before she to dug in to the food.

CHICKEN! yum! they all turned to see Inuyasha in his pj's devouring what he could of the chicken.

Botan and Rena laughed while Sesshomaru scowled at his younger brother behavior.

Inuyasha slow down before you choke! scolded Rena smiling.

Yes! Rena.replied Inuyasha slowing down.

Inuyasha were planning on going to the beach tomorrow how that sound?asked Rena.

Great! i'm fool now so all just be heading back up to bed good night everyone.said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha before you go back to bed take a bath! yelled Rena for Inuyasha to hear.

OK!yelled Inuyasha from where ever he was.

Well we should be heading to bed as well dearies. said Rena getting up and helping Botan put away the food and dishes.

soon they were all asleep ready for the fun and troubles that awaited them.

Author Note: so how you like it i'm sorry that my summary bad but this is my first time writing a fanfic and honestly i've dreamed of this story so please R&R. I'll update more soon. Also thanks to all you other fanfic writer's you've all are great inspiration and I look forward to hearing from you and reading more of your great stories. Cha!


	3. New guest and Time for Beach Fun

Discovery Of Botan Past!

**Summary: The gang think about Botan past as they dull on it Botan is reunited with old friends from her past. Botan is given two month break to spend with them but when the gang go to same place as them what will happen better yet what will be revealed about Botan and her aqaintance R&R. **

**Author Note: I like many other authors does not own Yu yu hakusho characters nor some of the Inuyasha characters in here that you will later read about only person I own is Rena other known as My.**

**Pairings are: BotanKarama, YusukeKeiko, YukinaKuwabara, HieiMukoro, GenkaiTogoru, SesshomaruRena, InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango and many other characters as well you will meet later.**

**New Guest and Time for Beach Fun**

Rena and Sesshomaru awoke to the smell of breakfast and the sound of the early birds who were currently making alot of noise down stairs.

"There louder than a pack of wolf's howling!" said Sesshomaru growling.

"Hehehe! now hun be nice it's time to get up anyways member were going to the Beach for a couple of days and we have to go buy swimsuits and equipment for Inuyasha not only that but I have to see Lord Koenma to see about bringing Inuyasha friend's I promise him!" Said Rena kissing him before getting out of bed but was stopped when a firm grip on her wrist brought her back down for more passionet kiss.

"We've hardly had time to ourselves lately I figured I make it up with that!" said an arrogant smirking Sesshomaru at his mate flush face.

"Really now dear well have time for that later I promise!" said Rena with that she winked and headed to the bathroom.

"Don't take to long Rena i'm going to use one of the other bathroom all meet you down stairs for breakfast!" said Sesshomaru getting his clothes and finding an unoccupied bathroom.

**Botan and Inuyasha**

"So Botan you've visited the human world quite often from what Lord Koenma told Rena why is that?" asked a curious Inuyasha.

"huh? Well I have my reasons!" replied Botan unsure.

"Botan do you have friends here?" asked Inuyasha again.

"Yes! and no why?" asked Botan curiously.

"Just wondering I kinda wanted to meet them!" said Inuyasha calmly eating his toast.

"Why? what about your friend's Inuyasha?" asked Botan.

"OH! yeah Rena promise me that she was going to go talk to Lord Koenma about bringing them here there probably beable to go with us too is that ok Botan?" asked/replied Inuyasha excitedly.

"Well if Lord Koenma says it's alright i'm fine with it!" said Botan smiling.

"Yeah! you and Rena are the best i'm going to see if big sister Rena up!" said Inuyasha putting his dish in the sink and running but not before Botan asked her question.

"Why? do you want to know is Rena and Sesshomaru are up?" asked Botan curiously.

"Because I want to with to greet them plus I want Sesshomaru to start pulling his weight around here!" said a calm/excitedly/angry Inuyasha(angry at Sesshomaru).

"Oh!" was the only thing Botan said before she continued to eat her breakfeast.

**Upstairs**

"RENA! RENA! ARE YOU UP?" yelled Inuyasha running up the stairs.

"Hahaha! i'm up Inuyasha what's with all the shouting love?" asked Rena walking down the hall to a smiling Inuyasha before bending down and giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug which Inuyasha gladly returned with a smile.

"I wanted to ask if maybe if it's ok with you big sister could I go along with you to see Lord Koenma today please please!" asked begging Inuyasha.

"What did Botan say you know she going to need help with the swim equipment while i'm there so we won't be getting the swimsuit until I return!" said Rena

"That were Sesshomaru comes in Botan picks the equipment while Sesshomaru carries it!" said Inuyasha mugly

"HAHAHAhahaha! Inuyasha your so evil you know that you constantly trying to kill your brother with thing's like this!" said Rena chuckling

"No i'm not!" said Inuyasha innocently

"Yeah that why not a week ago you claimed that you had a stomach flu and that you weren't feelin well just to make Sesshomaru do your bedding and chores when I wasn't there you little runt!" said Rena laughing and teasing at the same time

"HE TOLD YOU?" yelled Inuyasha red.

"OH! he didn't just tell me it was written all over his face not only that but for last three days I nearly mesmerize the story!" said Rena bursting out laughing until the topic came walking behind her with a scowl.

"Exactly what's so funny dear?" asked Sesshomaru calm but nerved at the fact he just heard everything they just said and his mate and brother were laughing at him

"No -No-No-Nothing love just you!" said Rena before she burst out laughing again.

"RENA!" yelled Sesshomaru before he chased after her since she sense his ki rising booted taking Inuyasha with her.

"hahahaha! come on dear your not getting any younger your going to have to keep in shape!" said Rena running around outside the house with Inuyasha next to her and an angry Sesshomaru after them.

"You really know how to get under bro skin you know that Rena?" asked Inuyasha laughing and running at the same time.

"I know it's one of my qualities plus he so cute when he mad!" replied Rena before she was tackled to the ground with a grinning Sesshomaru on top of her.

"Now whose out of shape love?" asked Sesshomaru getting off of her.

"Hey! Sesshomaru you know very well Rena could of out did you like all those other times!" replied a smirking Inuyasha.

"OK! enough we have thing's to do boys Sesshomaru do me a favor love could you help Botan with shopping for the swimming equipment it shouldn't take long i'm taking Inuyasha with me to Reikai to see his friends would you do that for love?" asked Rena kissing him on the lips to pursue him which worked.

"Fine but does she even know what to get?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm pretty sure Inuyasha let's go k? Bye love tell Botan thanks to you too Sesshomaru Inuyasha say thank you to your brother before we leave!" said Rena.

Inuyasha look at his brother for minute before he turn red and said "thank you Sesshomaru!" and turned to head off with Rena

"your welcome little Inuyasha!"replied Sesshomaru to noone in partially before he set off as well.

**Reikai Koenma's Office**

Rena and Inuyasha were currently in Koenma's office waiting when tall steel door behind them open signaling that someone has come and was gladly to see it was the Demi lord of Reikai.

"Rena Inuyasha what bring's you here today may I ask?"said Lord Koenma in his teenage form

"Well sir I know you've done so much for us already and i'm entirely in your debt but I have one more I need to ask of you!" said Rena monotonely

"What is it lady Rena is there something you wish to ask please do!" said Lord Koenma staring at her.

"Well Lord Koenma I was wondering if possible could you bring Inuyasha's friends here so he has company?" asked Rena hopefully

Lord Koenma turned to Inuyasha to see the boy anxiously waiting also with a little hope. with a sigh he smiled and nodded.

"Really! you mean they can come?" asked Inuyasha jumping with full hope now

"Yes! but the only problem is that there's a demon near that territory who has been terrorizing all that live there I ask a favor would pursue this demon to stop until this problem is solved my ferry girls are unable to work there and the souls that are not ferried suffer more than what they already have. Would you please help to prevent that and in return your request will be granted." Said/asked Koenma.

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUT'S DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR ASKING FROM RENA?" yelled Inuyasha question.

"Yes! i'm very aware I would of send my detectives if they were not on break so since your friends in that territory I asked Rena and while your there you can receive the children of which you speak of!." Said Lord Koenma.

"Very well I will accept Lord Koenma for the children, ferries, and for the people who live there if all is necessary!" replied Rena calmly.

"Rena! what are you doing if Sesshomaru or even Botan know's about this your going to hear it and you already have enough problems as it is!" said Inuyasha concerned.

"INUYASHA! you are to stay out of this do you understand either you stay here or go back to the human world i'm doing this alone got it?" asked Rena sternly looking at Inuyasha who back down and nodded.

"Good now Lord Koenma i'll be off now!" said Rena calmly.

"Thank you Rena please be back safe and sound for Botan,Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru sake understand!" said Koenma kindly.

"Yes! replied Rena bowing and exiting not before giving Inuyasha a smile of assurance.

**Makai**

Rena walked through the forest after getting out of the portal. Making her way to her destination but unbenotice that she was being watched from a branched three feet above her.

Rena continued to walk until she came to a clearing were supposedly the monster lived dressed in battle outfit Rena began to call to the demon.

Excuse me does the demon who has been terrizing demons live around here?" asked Rena calmly.

All the suddenly from the dark of the bushes came a tall figure with dark long black hair with a mask over his mouth his sense of fashion suited him well in Rena opinion was way out of style.

"Yes you would be looking for me dear!" said the figure cockily.

"My name is Karasu what may I ask would bring a gorgeous fox like you here?" asked Karasu gentlemanly.

"I have come by the order of Lord Koenma to ask that you stop your ways now if you refuse i'm acquire to used force!" said Rena calmly.

"Hahahaha! that brat of a prince sends a women to do his bidding how low even for the likes of him but anyway I have been a little lonely and am quite captivated by your blue hair!" said Karasu seductively.

"I see so force it is!" said Rena dissapointely.

"What afraid- AAAH!" screamed Karasu as he was attacked.

Rena had attacked when he was about to say a come back but unfortunately was unable to finish.

"You never leave your guard down maybe this time will teach you a lesson in your next life!" said Rena sadly with a stream of tears going down her cheeks.

Turning around Rena headed to Peace Valley to retrieve the children since her job was done. Lost in her despair of killing Rena still did not detect the figure curiously observing her from behind before dissapearing.

**Peace Valley**

Rena arrived not shortly after slaying Karasu on noticing her surrounding Rena dashed to the house in the middle of the Village when her three guest of honor decided to meet her half way.

"Rena Rena your back but where's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" asked the kitsune with black hair and big brown eyes.

"Kagome he's back in Reikai or he might of gone to the Human world but anyways i've come to ask your parent's if you could come back with me I will take full responsibility for all three of you Inuyasha needs friends he knows to adapt!" explained Rena.

"REALLY!" yelled all three at once as they all looked at each they all began to laugh in happiness when there parent's came out.

"Hello Rena it's good to see you!" Said Kagome mom smiling as her daughter came to her in a bear hug.

"Momma Rena said me, Sango, and Miroku can go to the human world with Inuyasha with her can I please please momma?" asked Kagome pleadily with her puppy look.

"Hahahaha!are you sure about this Rena?" asked Kagome mom turning to the Adult before her who she respect dearly.

"It's fine Inuyasha needs the company plus were heading to the beach it would be boring if he wasn't laughing and acting ignorant like he alway's does in front of Kagome, Sango and Miroku!" said Rena smiling in order to calm the mother nerve fairly.

"well if you don't mind could you take Rin and Souta along they been lonely?"asked Kagomes mother sadly.

"Of course the more the better!" Said Rena happily.

"Then sure she could go!" Said Kagome's mother smiling.

"You behave yourself got it young lady!" Said Kagome's mother sternly.

"Yes! momma love you lot's!" Said Kagome happily as she ran and got her brother and sister.

"My parent's said it alright as long as Kohako can come!"said the other young girl sadly know as Sango.

"Please do not look sad it fine!" said Rena truthfully.

"REALLY? you mean it he can come?" asked Sango hopefully.

"Yes! Now go get him we have alot of shopping to do!" Said Rena laughing.

"Thank you Rena!" said Sango running off to get her brother and inform them it's alright for Kohako to come along.

"Luckily you don't have to worry about me i'm an only child!" said the young boy know as Miroku.

"That's great to know so we have six young ones coming along that terrific now Inuyasha won't be so bored!" Said Rena happily.

Soon the Six children were alined to make sure everyone was there were they set off to Reikai.

**Reikai**

Rena walked in with the six children with a smile as she notice the expression of nerves on there faces.

"Please do not fear him young ones all be here with you K?" asked Rena motherly to rid them of their fears of the young prince of Reikai.

"RENA Your alright!" said Inuyasha getting her in a bear hug of just pure happiness and relieve.

"Yes but you have some guest behind me and it not just the three it's more of a six!" said Rena laughing.

"Wha!" said Inuyasha before he took a look behind her sure enough there were his three best friend and there family.

"Inuyasha could you take them out for awhile I need to talk to lord Koenma about something ok?" asked Rena sweetly.

"Sure!" replied Inuyasha guiding them out of the office.

"Lord Koenma I sort have something to tell you it's about the children!" said Rena earnest.

"Yes what is it Rena" Said the demi Lord Koenma

" well you see your highness there was suppose to be three but we kind of added three more but two are related to Kagome while there one related to Sango if it's ok could they stay with me Lord Koenma I already assured there parent's I would settle this I know it was not my decision but please allow me to keep them Lord Koenma!" Said Rena kneeling down on one knee.

" Rena get up your not required to do any of that, yes you could keep them with you just don't cause me any trouble understand?" asked/replied Lord Koenma seriously.

"THANK YOU! um thank you your highness you are truly one to be respected!" Said Rena sincerely.

Heading out towards were the cubs or children are Rena was surely happy that they will be able to stay.

"Rena!" said four voices belonging to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Mirouku,

smiling Rena turned towards them scanning over the faces before she spoke.

"Let's go we still have a beach trip to take and poor Botan and Sesshomaru have been waiting so long!" Replied Rena energetic.

**Mansion**

"Well it seems we've go all the equipment but Rena and Inuyasha aren't back yet!" said Botan worriedly.

"Don't worry to much about them Rena know's how to take care of herself she probably got held up by something like any other time!" said Sesshomaru looking out the front window.

(Botan thoughts)

"I see now why Rena loves him so much he may act all tough and cold on the outside but deep within he loves her very much I see now. There's nothing to worry about there relationship even though I still have my doubts. All let be for now."

(End of Thought)

"There here and it seems we have more guest that's just great!" said Sesshomaru dully.

"Botan ran to the door in flash and sure enough Sesshomaru was right Rena was back with six new children seven if you count Inuyasha.

"Rena Inuyasha what took you so long!" whined Botan.

"Sorry I got held up for something but we made it back in time to go so let's go!" Said Rena energetic.

(Sesshomaru thought's)

"Something happen I see it in Inuyasha's eyes but what all either have to ask her later or just interagate him instead. But for now i'm just glad she alright as much as I don't want to admit this i'm glad Inuyasha alright as well!."

(End Of Thoughts)

"So how about we get everything in the Jeep and were head off!"Said Botan normally.

"Yeah!"screamed the children.

"Botan could you excuse me for a minute I need to greet my mate before he thinks I forgot him!" said Rena laughing along with Botan.

"That was not funny you two!"remarked a scowling Sesshomaru.

"Hey love you didn't go through that much torcher with out me did you dear?" asked Rena jokingly.

"You kidding he couldn't stop worrying  
about you every chance he got he would doze off I have to snap him out it!" Said Botan jokingly and complaining at the same time.

"Really is that true love if it makes you feel better i've missed you to!"said Rena giving him a kiss which he gladly returned.

"HEY! let's get everything set up so we could head out since it's an hour drive to the Beach hotel and right now it's two and the time we get everything packup oh and are swimsuits we've probably be there around five or so!" said Botan figuring it out.

"Then what are we waiting for let's get packing!"yelled Inuyasha excitedly.

**Hour Later**

"Well were all packed let's get on the road!" said an impatient Inuyasha.

"Yes we are packed but what of your swimsuit's hmm?" asked Rena.

"We can get those over at the beach i'm sure they have a store that sells them around there plus all the stores here are close!" Said Botan.

"Very well whose going to drive?" asked Rena.

"I will! Since it's my car!" said Botan.

"Very well Sesshomaru and I are going to have learn how later then everyone get in the car!" said Rena to the children.

With that they all set to the Beach unknown who else is there.

Beach(gang)

" Hey! Yusuke you took my ice cream!" Yelled and angry Kuwabarra.

Everyone that was with those two sweat-dropped as the two began bickering in the back seat of the van.

"Could you Guys be quiet were almost to the beach Hotels so just STOP!" Said an angry Keiko.

They immediately stopped bickering for the time being.

A/N Thank too my first reviewer Flame Kitsune for your comment i'm gladly accepting more if there something you wish to be changed plz write also rate is for later chapters.

Here's a clue as to the next chapter Botan and her group arrive at the same hotel her friends but a little after there settle in but while shopping for swimsuits someone spot's her what's going to happen R&R please and thank you s!. Also does anyone know about YU YU Hakusho valentine Ova if do write plz!.


	4. Beach and Confusions

Discovery Of Botan Past!

**Summary: The gang think about Botan past as they dull on it Botan is reunited with old friends from her past. Botan is given two month break to spend with them but when the gang go to same place as them what will happen better yet what will be revealed about Botan and her aqaintance R&R. **

**Author Note: I like many other authors does not own Yu yu hakusho characters nor some of the Inuyasha characters in here that you will later read about only person I own is Rena other known as My.**

**Pairings are: BotanKarama, YusukeKeiko, YukinaKuwabara, HieiMukoro, GenkaiTogoru, SesshomaruRena, InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango and many other characters as well you will meet later.**

**Beach Time and Confusion**

**Botan and the rest of her group had just arrived at Sunny Day Inn Hotel it's was quite enchanting the lobby was very elegant and they had a big arcade and playground for the children a swimming pool (duh it's the summer but there's also a beach) and spa. Rena had to go with Botan to checked them in since they claimed that Botan was under age but after seeing Rena they immediately went silent.(If I didn't mention Rena is drop down gorgeous actually she more like a goddess). They got One room with four bedrooms each had two beds and a bathroom Rena and Sesshomaru slept in one bed while the other was occupied with Botan and Rin(Rin only four if you didn't know that in here all have to do an age thing later) the next room was Kagome in one bed while Sango occupied the other bed, Inuyasha and Miroku are in the next across from them, and then there's Souta and Kohako. After settling in since it was around 9:00am Botan and her gang went to eat breakfast before going shopping for swimsuits and heading to the beach.**

**Breakfast**

Botan and her group were eating breakfast when she heard that familiar yelling. Not wanting to turn around to find out if she was right Botan began to panic as the voices began to get closer luckily she still had the menu she immediately put in front of her face as they past by her.

"Yusuke you jerk why do you and Kuwabarra always have to pick fight's with one another!" Yelled Keiko.

"Keiko! your drawing attention towards us!" Said Karama looking at the faces turned to them with a sweat-drop he waved them off.

"What!" said Keiko turning around only to see that she was drawing attention turning red she immediately starting bowing in apology.

After they all were seated across from Botan table were they couldn't see her she put her menu down only to see faces looking at her curiously only one was smirking while the other (children)looked at her like she was sick or something.

"What!" said Botan turning beat Red.

"Hahaha!nothing Botan dear it's just the first time i've seen you so paranoid!" said Rena laughing even harder making Botan turn even redder from embarrassment and anger.

Soon everyone in the table even Sesshomaru shared a laugh or chuckle except Botan since she was still fuming from the comment that Rena said even though she knew she was joking but in way Botan couldn't help but crack a small smile an laugh a little too!.

Before turning thoughtful Botan turned her head towards Rena seeing her laugh so care free it was enjoyable it sooth everyone at the table even Sesshomaru.

"It's been awhile since you've laughed like that Rena!" Said Botan sincerely smiling.

" Yes I know it's all thanks to you all without you all around I think I would be colder than an iceberg!" replied Rena thoughtfully.

"Sister Rena could you take us to the arcade while we wait for are food!" asked all four children puppy looking at her.

Blinking twice Rena turned to Sesshomaru who just sat there with his eyes close. Rena knitted her brows together because she knew Sesshomaru was either troubled or plotting something either way it unnerved her.

"Sister Rena!" whined the children.

"Huh!oh yeah Botan I hate to ask this of you could you take them, all call you once the food get's here!" said/asked Rena(they already ordered).

"Mmm sure come children let's go!" Said Botan as all kid got up and starting running towards the arcade.

"NO RUNNING CHILDREN!" Yelled Rena after them before she turned to Botan only to see her running after them as well.

"Sesshomaru!" Said Rena sternly looking at him seriously.

It took him awhile to notice Rena was calling him before he felt his shoulders being nudge three times.

"Huh what's wrong Rena where the children and Botan?" asked Sesshomaru innocently.

"What were you thinking about Sesshomaru?" asked Rena seriously.

"Nothing why? "asked Sesshomaru sternly which went guilty once he saw the hurt in her eyes before they went back to normal.

"Oh really well I told Botan I help her with children, call us once the food get's here K Sesshomaru well be at the arcade!" said Rena before getting out her seat obverious of his and many other stares.

"Rena!" he was cut off when she turned with a fake smile then walked off.

**Gang **

The gang were all hanging around there big round table with everyone except Botan and Koenma. All that was with them was Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Sakyou, Kuwabarra, Yukina, Hiei(How don't ask), Mukuro, Kurama, Kuronue, Touya, Jin, Chuu, Rikku, Sniper, Sensui, Genkai, Toguro and the rest(You think of everyone else that's not truly all bad except Karasu, Koenma because he has work and Botan because you know why).

They were all eating and enjoying themselves when Chuu all the suddenly turned stiff and one he turns stiff that only means one thing a good looking gal got his eyes only this time he was far beyond that so they all looked to the direction Chuu was looking and all the guys went still except Karama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Sakyou, Toguro they just stared and blushed even the girls were shocked at what they saw it was more jealous though.

Rena had just walked by there table since Chuu was on the other side so he could see those that pass by specially ladies he happen to see her pass by.

"DID YOU SEE HER SHE LOOKED LIKE A GODDESS FROM THE HEAVENS!" whispered Chuu loudly to his companions.

"YEAH SHE WAS SMOKING!" replied Yusuke which earned him a slap and a lump.

"Did any of you happen to know where she was heading?"asked Chuu excitedly.

"I think she was heading to the arcade!" replied sniper.

They all looked at him weirdly.

"WHAT!" hissed Sniper angry with there stares he's a man to you know.

"NOTHING!" they all said in a hurry Sniper can he scary one he's mad.

"After we eat were head over there since it's still early!" Said Yusuke and everyone agreed.

**Arcade**

Rena walked through the entrance to the Arcade to see kids everywhere but it wasn't hard to spot her companions cause by a racing game stood a female with baby blue sky locks cheering Inuyasha and Miroku on. Walking over to her she peered through the gape to see Inuyasha side by side obveriously there going to have tie which they did.

"OOH!Right boys you did great competing!" cheered Botan happily jumping up and down before giving the boys death hugs.

"THANKS BOTAN!"they said in unison.

"Well I see your all having fun!"Said Rena behind Botan which made her jump.

"Rena you scared me half to death don't do that!"Botan scolded panting a little from fright.

"Big sister race me please?"asked Inuyasha desperately.

"Huh? Well alright Inuyasha but I honestly don't know how to work these things!" Said Rena honestly settling in one of the drivers seat.

"No problem just press down on right side and when turning press the left paddle to take a sharp turn got it?" asked Inuyasha inserting four quarters for the both of them.

As soon as there game was over Inuyasha and everyone that witness Rena driving was Laughing like crazy for she had not had a successful turn but crashed in to many things and was literally slaming the gas to make the car go faster.

"OH MY GOD R-R-RENA YOU W-W-WEREN'T KIDDING ABOUT DRIVING WERE YOU!"said Inuyasha through fits of laughter.

"Hey Inuyasha you better stop making in front of me before I tell Kagome your number one secret!"Said Rena Red from embarrassment.

That instantly shut him up but not for long.

"What? YOU WOULDN'T IF YOU DO I'M GOING TO TELL SESSHOMARU!"Yelled Inuyasha back face beat red.

"Tell Sesshomaru what Inuyasha?"asked Botan baffled.

( "Oh shit I forgot Botan was there damn damn damn Rena going to kill me").

"Inuyasha!"said a angry Rena.

"EEEP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HONESTLY IT JUST SLIPPED PLEASE FORGIVE ME RENA!"Yelled Inuyasha before starting to run out of the Arcade entrance only to run into something more like someone.

"INUYASHA GET BAck here!" Rena soon cut short when she saw that Inuyasha was on the floor immediately running to him.

"Inuyasha are you ok are you hurt let me check your arms and legs?" Rena just went on and on panic in every word before she saw that he was ok giving out a sigh of relieve she turned to the group in front of her first helping Inuyasha up.

"Please forgive my little one here he has these urges just to run without thinking I apoligise on my half since I did have some part in his action!" Rena said sincerely before turning to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha apoligise as well little one!"said Rena sternly.

"Huh? If I apoligise will you forgive me for saying that in front of Botan!"Asked Inuyasha desperately.

"Yes!I was going to forgive in the first child I was just kidding with you.!" said Rena dumbfounded.

"Oh? i'm sorry i'm sorry to you all for desrumpting you please forgive me for my actions!" said Inuyasha bowing three times before turning to Rena.

"WELL?" asked Inuyasha patiently looking up at Rena.

"Well what?" said Rena back not comprehending what he wanted.

"I said sorry now do you forgive me?"asked Inuyasha desperately.

"Yes! now let's head back i'm sorry once again!" said Rena sincerely before turning back.

"Rena the foods done!" said Sesshomaru out of no were behind her.

"AAH!DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Rena,Botan and Inuyasha huddled together.

"huh? don't do what?" asked Sesshomaru dumbfounded.

"Neither mind let's gather the children and go eat!"said Rena before they sprilted up searching for the children.

**Hour Later**

They were all walking back to there table but Botan missed the people that walked pass them on the other side staring wide eyed but didn't say anything but just spied.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?"asked one female voice.

"Yeah that looked like Botan but who are her companions and why she here?"asked another female softly.

"I don't know but maybe we should keep this from the others especially Mukuro?"said the other girl in a more mature voice.

"Yeah!" both girls agreed.

"Well going to have to find another way to question her without the others knowing!" said the mature one again.

"Right!"said the two again.

**Afternoon** (Yes I couldn't think of anything for them to eat for breakfast since it was a fancy Hotel plus there to many combinations).

It was already in the afternoon when they finished eating and playing games when they arrived at the swimsuit store not to far from the hotel neither to far from the beach.

After entering the store called **_"Surv What You Got" _**they were amaze to see many things such as serv boards, swimsuit ( many with catagories for babies and up). jewelry and etc.

"Well we sure picked a store this time didn't we dears?" asked Rena joking.

"Yes we sure did but why may I ask are all these people staring at us do we look weird?" asked Inuyasha curiosly edging closer to Rena as the other children followed suite.

"No sweet there staring at Rena and Sesshomaru for there good looks!" Said Botan laughing.

( "and to think Karama had to go through this I wonder if he still is!") thought Botan. Sure enough every female were cocking at Sesshomaru which he dismissed and put a protective arm around Rena waist pulling her closer to him which she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a sweet smile when he turn to look at her.

"I was getting nervous with all the stares could we probably hurry are shopping?" asked Rena nervously.

"Yeah let's hurry!" Said Botan getting what she was saying every man had deadly looks turning towards Sesshomaru while the females had deadly glares at Rena( "this isn't going to turn out well!")

Surely after they stepped in they stepped out and headed back to there hotels to get changed and there equipment.

**Hotel Room**

Since there were two sides with bathrooms Rena mention that the boys go on that side to change while the girls went on the other to change. After about thirty minutes ten for the boys the girls game out first was kagome and sango wearing two piece shorts and tank top with there hair up which Inuyasha and Miroku blushed madly next was Rin and Botan Rin wearing a one piece blue swimsuit with a red flower near her left thigh while Botan weared a white two piece the top was white while the bottom there was flower vine along the sides with a giant blue flower on the top middle both had there hair up which most cocked except Sesshomaru. Next was Rena she came out in a two piece the top was black with a blue flower on the right breast the short was black as well she also had on one of those wrap around that only went up to her thigh her hair was down that reached to the back of her heel they all gaped at her especially Sesshomaru ( Sorry if I didn't mention this in the first chapter but Sesshomaru has short hair that's straight kinda like Hitori off of Fruit Basket.) who just couldn't keep his eyes of her he was even afraid to let her go to the beach. But unbenotice Rena was also checking him out.

(Rena POV)

"DAMN! Sesshomaru looks hot like that I do wish he take that shirt off though but if I see one women look at him besides Botan and the kids i'm gonna rip there heads off!."

(End Of POV).

"So are ready or what?"Asked Rena trying to get them back on focused.

"Yeah!" said all of them still stun before grabbing there equipment and heading not knowing who else is there.

(Beach)

"YUSUKE YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW DO YOU HEAR ME!" screamed Keiko.

"AAAH WOMAN TRYING TO MAKE DEAF!" screamed Yusuke back.

After awhile of dumping Keiko in the water they went to the shack to get something to eat.

"HEY GUYS LAST ONE THERE TO THE SHACK HAS TO CLEAN EVERYONES HOUSE FOR A DAY UNTIL EVERYONE HOUSE IS SPOTLESS AND EVERYONE MUST PARTICIPATE!" Screamed Shizuru.

"WHAT!" every guy said including the silent ones before taking off to the shack.

"Shizuru what got into you?"asked Keiko coming up to her along with Yukina.

"SHH! look by the entrance on the other side!."said Shizuru.

Clear enough there was the reason Botan and her group were heading there way.

"OOH!" both said in unison.

"Lets get back to the guys before they get suspicious!" said keiko.

"Yeah!" both girls nodded.

"Let's also keep this a secret I don't want Botan getting in trouble with Yusuke and the guys they were pretty sad when they found out Botan wouldn't be joining us specially Karama!" Said Yukina.

"Yeah!" said both other girls saddly before walking off.

Author note: Sorry I took so long i'v been very busy trying to catch my sleep and do homework and etc. But I have been looking on my reviews and if you like you can edit my chapter since I won't have time to get stuff done like that. But same thing R&R love yah all! enjoy.

Preview of next time: "HEY! Shizuru Keiko Yukina you guys are the last ones so you'll have to clean are houses.!" said Yusuke and Kuwabarra at the same time.

"Except Yukina!" Said Kuwabarra with levy eyes.

"SO why it take you guys so long getting out of shape are we!" said Mukuro snobbishly.

"NO we decided to take are time!"said Keiko red because she was mad.

"Sure is that really all onna's or does it have to do with another onna that's at the beach!" Said Hiei in I know the truth voice.

"What!" Cried all three girls.

There you have it Chapter five.


	5. Confusions and Introductions

Discovery Of Botan Past!

**Summary: The gang think about Botan past as they dull on it Botan is reunited with old friends from her past. Botan is given two month break to spend with them but when the gang go to same place as them what will happen better yet what will be revealed about Botan and her aqaintance R&R. **

**Author Note: I like many other authors does not own Yu yu hakusho characters nor some of the Inuyasha characters in here that you will later read about only person I own is Rena other known as My.**

**Pairings are: BotanKarama, YusukeKeiko, YukinaKuwabara, HieiMukoro, GenkaiTogoru, SesshomaruRena, InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango and many other characters as well you will meet later.**

**Confusion and Introductions**

**"**Hey last one to the beach a rotten egg!" Yelled Inuyasha running to the water.

"Hey Inuyasha you BAKA, you can't just say that and get a head start!" shrieked Kagome running after him along with the other kids.

"Here we go again!" Said Rena with a sigh.

"Shall we go have some fun Rena, Sesshomaru!" Asked Botan with a smile.

"I think all set this one out you two can have some fun I think all just relax and sleep or something!" Said Sesshomaru.

"Wha, you don't want to have fun in the water with me love!" Said Rena acting hurt.

"All just head over to the children an see what there up to!" Said Botan running off to the children.

"Rena what's your problem" Said Sesshomaru sternly.

" If I have problem it has something to do with you Sesshomaru!" Said Rena sternly.

"What?", That's what i'm talking about what's up with the attidude just a few minutes ago you were fine and if i'm correct not to long ago in the hotel I caught you cocking at me!" said a very mad and smug Sesshomaru.

"Huh, that funny if I was mistaking you were literally strolling all over the floor in the hotel when you saw me Sesshomaru!" Said Rena evenly.

" OK! enough what's your problen I say I want to just relax and you throw, Wha you don't want to have fun in the water with me love hurt look which you know very well told the whole story now spit it out RENA WHAT, what's wrong with you?" Asked Sesshomaru now desperately.

"like I said it has to do with you," Said Rena sadly looking away. " and me IT HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING SESSHOMARU!"yelled Rena now starting to cry.

Back to Yusuke Gang

"WHAT! how did you know Hiei?" asked all three girls stunned along with everyone else who was dumbfounded at what he was talking about.

"Don't play stupid my jagan eye remember well I think it's about time to spill the beans isn't that what you humans say when your about to let a secret out?" Said Hiei smugly.

"Hiei what are you talking about" Asked Karama curiously.

"Nothing just a ferry onna that here just not with us and why I have no idea?" Said Hiei calmly.

"WHAT!" everyone in the room yelled at the same room.

commotion started talking against one another about what they just heard but one person was thinking something else.

(Karama Pov)

"Botan here but why isn't she here with us how come we weren't informed about this who she here with OOh this is making my head hurt. Karama thought.

Back to Rena and Sesshomaru

"I've been having fisions Sesshomaru when i'm awake and asleep as if someone is forcing it in me I have a feeling something bad about to be set upon us in Botan world an it all because of me, I also saw me losing you losing EVERYONE DO KNOW HOW THAT FEELS DO YOU SESSHOMARU?" Asked Rena upset.

"Actually yes i've had we've all have including Inuyasha when you were gone I heard him screaming your name Rena not him but i've had to along with Botan and everyone else who knows you Rena." Replied Sesshomaru sad remembering that hurtful day it happened.

"Sesshomaru thats why I was upset I wanted Koenma to allow us to spend time together an you say you just want to relax we might beable to have another chance love that feeling is getting stronger by the minute an it scares me!" Replied Rena discouraging.

"Fine i'll never turn down another offer of spending time together from now ok?" asked Sesshomaru who was trying to lighten the mood for his love.

"That's not the point Sesshomaru even though that would be nice." replied Rena smiling.

"Hey you two hurry up were going to get something to eat!" yelled an impatient Inuyasha along with some other impatient children.

"Hmm hehe we better get going Sesshomaru or well here it when we catch up with them." Said a back to normal Rena with her smile.

"Yeah!" replied a disturbed Sesshomaru.

After Rena and Sesshomaru ended well rather was interrupted they reunited with there group and headed towards the Shack were there all hell was going to be release.

Back with Karama group

"Mukuro how do you know all this anyway I mean if Keiko and the other girls knew this they would of told us so!" Said an not so convince Yusuke.

"Well why don't you ask them yourself!" Said a smug Mukuro.

Yusuke along with everyone else turns to the girls and ask.

" Is what Mukuro is telling us true Keiko?" asked a suspicious Yusuke.

"hmm, Yes Botan is here but we wanted to find out for ourselves because we knew if anyone of you saw her you would interrogate her like some thief or criminal an once we found out we would tell you all i'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you all!" Replied a sad Keiko.

"Keiko you have nothing to apoligise for!" Said a sad voice.

Just then everyone turned towards the opening of the shack to see the topic Botan along with her companions who looked puzzled.

"Botan!" yelled everyone including Hiei ( surprised yes i'm surprised I put this but anyway on with the story.)

" So you three knew I was here all along but how?" asked a puzzled Botan.

"In the hotels dining room me Shizuru, and Keiko saw you and companions on are way to the ladies bathroom." replied a sad Yukina.

"Oh I see!" Said Botan sadly.

Then after a moments of silents Botan turns to her comrades who she felt she had betrayed with guilt in her conscience she speaks.

"I'm sorry that I made you all feel you had to lie and i'm sorry that you may think i've betrayed you but I did not Koenma out of no where brings my old friends from the past and lets us catch up on old times I would have told you guys but you were already on a vacation I did not know here." Said Botan truthfully.

After another moments of silent Yusuke speaks.

"Don't worry about it B we forgive yah besides now that were here together we can have a blast!" Said Yusuke happily with a encouraging smile.

"Bye the way Botan who may these companions you hide froms be?" asked Yukina kindly.

"OOh!" replied Botan as she turns towards her group.

" This here is Ren she's the youngest next is Sota who is her older brother next is Kagome the oldest these three are siblings." Said Botan introducing Kagome and her siblings.

"Next is Kohaku the youngest next is Sango who Kohaku is the youngest of." Said Botan while introducing Sango and her brother.

" Next is Miroku whose an only child." Said Botan introducing Miroku.

" Next is Inuyasha the youngest also but the same age as Miroku." Said Botan happily.

" Then there's Sesshomaru Inuyashas older brother whose married to Rena." Said Botan happier.

"Finally there Rena you can guess who she is Rena is the mate of Sesshomaru they come from another part of Makai." Said Botan solemly.

" It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Replied Rena smiling.

Which immediately made everyone like her except one person.

Author Notes: So how you like it i'm sorry it took so long I had it half way finish but my computer had saved my first story that was blank so it took me awhile to find it but I did and had finally finish Chapter 5.

If you have any suggesting or something you want me to do to my next Chapter like a song or something please write me i'm going to be quite busy this week but all read your comments and start brainstorming but it may not be finished right away.

Thanks to my readers and Authors i've read in the past hope you readers keep reading and updating and Keep up the good work Writers. Bye till then Bye.(Oh wish me luck on my Volleyball game tomorrow so far my teams un beatable haven't lost a game.) CHA!. : )


	6. Past Story and Hardship

Discovery Of Botan Past!

**Summary: The gang think about Botan past as they dull on it Botan is reunited with old friends from her past. Botan is given two month break to spend with them but when the gang go to same place as them what will happen better yet what will be revealed about Botan and her aqaintance R&R. **

**Author Note: I like many other authors does not own Yu yu hakusho characters nor some of the Inuyasha characters in here that you will later read about only person I own is Rena other known as My.**

**Pairings are: BotanKarama, YusukeKeiko, YukinaKuwabara, HieiMukoro, GenkaiTogoru, SesshomaruRena, InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango and many other characters as well you will meet later.**

**Past Story of A Hard Life**

" Hey, Botan you never did tell us what your connection with these friends of yours is all about." Said Keiko curiously.

"Yeah, tell us I mean we forgiven you about keeping this secret but why are these people here anyway and how come Koenma knows about them but we didn't and and how come you never mention them before." Asked the so noisy Kuwabarra.

" Yes were curious to know about your friends as well Botan!" Said a over excited bunch of children jumping up and down.

Botan looks at Rena and Sesshomaru uncertain but asking for permission when Rena knods her head along with Sesshomaru she smiles in gratitude.

" Ok all tell you but you all have to promise you'll accept Rena and myself as friends and won't think diffrently of me as well as Rena especially Rena for this unfolds my past life along with hers and the others understood?" asked Botan sternly.

"Right!" everyone replied in unison.

" Along time ago in another dimension one like this one there a place were what goes on here is also going on there with war, demons fighting one another the difference is theres more evil in this world that it's unbelieveable dangerous. yes there are good people such as Sorcerers ( i'm not sure if this is how you spell it but if you know please tell me so I can fix it.) , Warriors, Demons, and etc who were very strong who were located in a village known as Calebar. But out of them all there were two classes the most powerful of them were called Guardians, and the Time Keeper who was also called Faith. The each class has there own purposes some didn't have any at all just regular duties sometimes two diffrent rakes would set out together on spies mission or to retrieve items in diffrent territories and were paid. Sorcerers were to cast fields around to village to keep out intruders who were not born in Calebar some were to escort highly class people until they reach there destation and to do exercist. Warriors and Demons were to prepare for fighting some had to escort people in the village who paid well for there services and etc. For you know Guardians were powerful but with great power comes despair and hard ship the Guardians role were to protect the Gate Keeper with there life without hesitation that were me and Rena come in. You see I was a Guardian and Rena was a Gate Keeper and actually i'm still a Guardian and Rena still a Gate Keeper thanks to her that is.

" How you become a Guardian Botan?" asked an interested Yusuke along with others who kept getting closer to her personal space.

"I'm getting to that o.k!" Said Botan nervously.

" Well I lived in a small village not far from Calebar when all the sudden these frightening but good demons came out of nowhere and kidnapped me from my village were I was currently heading after harvesting are garden. They held me captive until I would agree to be a Guardian which I kept refusing until one day in the chambers I was graced with Renas present while they were interrogating me she told them to get me out those filthy chambers and into a proper one which was royality. Where we talked and talked then I seddenly gave in and said I would become a Guardian to protect Rena after hearing her sad story I had no choice. I told you all that a Gate Keeper is the most powerful out of us all and will great power came great hardship remember?" asked Botan.

After they all knodded she continue after a few reassurence.

" She is in control of all are life if she wanted she could destroy us all right if she wanted to with a blink of an eye that's how strong her powers are but with that she is sentence to death and will never be born again alike us we all are. But thats not the worst part while she still living she is also cursed to nothing but unhappiness who every around her is also awarded her faith that is how me and Rena came to be. And as for Sesshomaru and the kid that was three years after I joined as a Guardian while me and Rena were collecting information Rena was injured along with me she tried to carry me but fainted when we woke these kids were surrounding us thats how we met them." Finish Botan happily of the memory.

" Wait how you get here then Botan?" asked a confused Kuwabarra.

Botan along kids flinced while Sesshomaru eyes darkened and Rena just closed her eyes while fighting back the memory.

"Thats for another time sorry I don't feel very well maybe another time forgive." Said Botan Saddly.

"Botan you ok?" asked Keiko worried.

" Yes, i'm fine just a little wozy that's all must of been from all the activity I did today!" replied Botan laughing with a smile to hide her hurt.

"Five years ago in are world there was a war." Started Rena.

"RENA DON'T YOU CAME HERE TO RELAX!" Said Botan trying to get Rena to stop talking.

"Botan back then I had no friends someone to talk to when I was torchered and beaten because I was diffrent nor did I ever imagine I would until I met you and the other girls you all gave me a chance to experience happiness along with guys Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango. And now as I look at you and your friends you all been through alot had made a bond with one another as friends i'm not going to destroy that no matter what you deserv them Botan this is were I repent for all the trouble I put you all through no matter though it was not any of your guys fault you tried your best but I couldn't allow you guys to die with me!" Said Rena crying saddly but standing strong.

" Rena." replied Botan astonish of what Rena just said.

" Like I said five years ago there was a terrible war that would decide who died and who lived were there was good power there was also a bad power that match it. Anyway during that battle I couldn't handle the enemy so with the rest of my power I sent each of my Guardians and people I loved to diffrent dimensions while are original world was destroyed supposely with me and that demon master who opposed me how I lived I have no idea but I woke up with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha by my side." told Rena normal with no trace of emotions and a straight face.

"That that was just amazing you are a good person Rena!" cried Keiko who was backed up by all the other people as.

"Rena thank you because of you I was able to meet good friends." Said Botan sincerly.

" No, Botan it's the other way around I should be thanking you all for your hospitality." replied Rena just as sincerly as Botan.

"Now go talk to your friends there waiting for you and take the kids they've been so patient i'm afraid there about to burst." Said Rena eyeing the kids suspiciously who were turning diffrent colors of adesapation.

" Right let's go kids I want you to meet my friends!" Said Botan happily.

Once Botan went off with the kids Rena was yanked around into a well built chest but was pushed back to receive a passionet kiss.

" I'm proud of you my love!" Said Sesshomaru lovingly.

" So am I, you know without any of you I would be lost!" Replied Rena.

"And you know what without you by myside as my wife and love I probable be alone and cold and Inuyasha and the kids wouldn't have a mother figure or sister they so wanted."Replied Sesshomaru staring deeply into Rena's hazel eyes.

Soon after they all went back to the hotel to get a good night rest for there beach fun together.

Author Notes: So how you like it to finally finish Chapter 6 was hard I had to type non stop.

If you have any suggesting or something you want me to do to my next Chapter like a song or something please write me i'm going to be quite busy this week but all read your comments and start brainstorming but it may not be finished right away. Oh yeah the up coming chapters i'm going to be putting other characters from diffrent shows in. : )

Thanks to my readers and Authors i've read in the past hope you readers keep reading and updating and Keep up the good work Writers. Bye till then Bye.(Oh wish me luck on my Volleyball game this Monday so far my teams only lost one game because my teammates were not all focus and lost a game. But Sunday I have to practice at 4:00 pm with my team for the upcoming Tournament wish me luck hopefully we win.) CHA!. : )

§


End file.
